railway_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt I, (1880 - 1956) nicknamed "The Fat Controller" by the engines and railway staff and previously known as "The Fat Director", was the first Controller of the North Western Railway. He became the Controller of the Railway when the railway first opened, and retired in 1954. Biography Topham Hatt was born in 1880. He was apprenticed at Swindon Works at the age of 14, where he struck a friendship with W.A. Stanier. He came to Sodor in 1901, and joined A.W.Dry and Co. at Tidmouth. On their recommendation, he became the Engineer to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Railway, and built the "Coffee Pot" engines that worked on the line. He joined the North Western Railway as Engineer upon its formation in 1914. He married Jane, sister of Mr. Handel Brown, in 1910, and had two children: Barbara Jane in 1911, and Charles Topham in 1914. On the North Western Railway, Topham Hatt rose to General Manager in 1923, Managing Director in 1936, and upon Nationalization in 1948 he was created a Baronet on his appointment as Chairman of the Regional Executive. He retired from his position in 1952 and was succeeded by his son, Charles, whom the Railway Board had no hesitation in selecting as his successor. Sir Topham Hatt died at Wellsworth in 1956.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways Personality and Traits Sir Topham Hatt is a firm and strict man, and stands for no nonsense from any of his engines or employees. However, he is also a kind and gentle man, and cares for his engines like family. Whenever an accident happens or there is trouble with the engines, Sir Topham Hatt is always at the scene to investigate. Although he is usually calm and grounded for the most part, Sir Topham Hatt will sometimes berate engines for situations beyond their own control, an example being when they have an accident that was not entirely their fault. Despite this, Sir Topham Hatt is understanding and willing to give an engine a second chance unless they cause too much trouble. Physical Appearance Background Information Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas & Friends In Thomas & Friends, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt is the Controller of the North Western Railway. He was also the Controller of the Skarloey Railway during the show's fourth season, but was replaced by Mr. Percival starting with the ninth season. He lives with Lady Hatt in a mansion on the outskirts of Wellsworth, and owns two cars and a pet cat. Unlike his Railway Series counterpart, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt has never been replaced by a new controller. Appearances The Railway Series Other Books Trivia * Due to political correctness, Sir Topham Hatt is never referred to as "The Fat Controller" in the American releases of the Railway Series or the US dub of Thomas & Friends; instead, he is referred to by his real name. * English alternative rock band, Catherine Wheel, released a song called "Here Comes the Fat Controller" on their 1997 album, Adam and Eve. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Railway controllers Category:Humans